Un Deseo de Navidad
by Ydna.Westergard
Summary: Las fiestas decembrinas son el mejor momento para que los sueños y deseos de aquellos puros de corazón se hagan realidad. Y ¿qué corazón hay más puro que el de un niño?


**Jojojojo, ¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Hola... sigo viva :) Ok ok, este es un intento de redimirme. Es más, los quiero tanto que he subido este pequeño OneShot sin que mi beta reader lo aprobara; seguro me va a regañar y tal vez ya no reciba regalo de navidad, pero no me importa, porque soy rebelde y porque YOLO, así que espero que lo disfruten... y me perdonen por ausentarme tanto tiempo.**

 **Así que... ya, lean :D**

* * *

Abrieron sigilosamente la puerta hacia el gran salón, iluminado solamente por la luz de luna que alcanzaba a colarse por las ventanas.

-Ahí está, ¿la ves?-susurró Anna, con el cabello alborotado y un rastro de saliva aún en la comisura de la boca-frente al árbol. ¡Tiene días haciendo lo mismo! Eso es raro ¿no te parece?

Elsa pasó la vista desde su hermana a la pequeña rubia hincada en el salón.

-¿Días? Qué extraño, no la he escuchado levantarse.

-¡Claro que no! Las últimas noches pareciera que mueres en lugar de dormir; el pobrecillo Nicolay se quedaría berreando en la cuna si no fuera porque me levanto a tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿De verdad?!-preguntó la reina alarmada.

-Bueno…no realmente. Sólo pasó una vez, y no estaba precisamente berreando. En realidad sólo balbuceaba o algo así. Como sea, la cuestión aquí es que ELLA-señaló a la pequeña-se comporta raro.

-Está bien Anna, gracias por avisarme-estaba a punto de dar un paso dentro del salón cuando, frunciendo el ceño, se giró de nuevo hacia su hermana-Espera un momento, ¿cómo es que la has visto antes?

-Agg, la he descubierto escurriéndose cuando me levanto a buscar chocolate en la cocina.

-¡Anna, no deberías hacer eso! Estas comiendo demasiado, ya has aumentado mucho de peso.

-Eso es porque voy a tener un bebé-respondió ofendida mientras acariciaba su muy abultada barriga.

-Eso de que ahora debes comer por dos es sólo un mito ¿sabes?

-Sí, bueno, ¡nadie pidió tu opinión!-y dándole un empujón agregó-y ahora ve con ella.

Elsa la miró con reproche, pero aun así hizo lo que su hermana sugería. Sigilosamente y con cuidado atravesó el salón hasta llegar al lado de la pequeña, e hincándose a su lado y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo la saludó.

-Es algo tarde para estar aquí ¿no crees?

La niña, sobresaltándose, miró a su madre asustada.

-Ma-mami, yo…

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Hay algo que te inquiete?

-Yo…-la pequeña volvió la vista, pensativa, hacia el árbol navideño primorosamente decorado antes de responder-sólo quería saber si San Nicolás ya había llegado.

-Ajá. ¿Y los días pasados?

La niña la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?-susurró.

Elsa, acercando su rostro al de su pequeña respondió con una sonrisa.

-Porque las mamis todo lo sabemos-y le besó la naricita.

-Es que de verdad quisiera recibir lo que he pedido este año.

-Bien. ¿Quieres contarme que es?

Su hija suspiró, y bajando la mirada a sus manitas dijo:

-Quiero que papá vuelva para pasar navidad con nosotros.

-Oh, cielo-abrazó fuertemente a su hijita-sé que este último mes sin él ha sido difícil, pero papá está haciendo cosas realmente importantes en los reinos vecinos.

-Pero ¿no puede ir alguien más?-preguntó la niña mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos-¿por qué tiene que irse tanto tiempo?

-Lo siento amor-fue todo lo que respondió con pesar. Le besó la frente y así se quedaron, abrazadas, durante un par de minutos.

De pronto, el reflejo de unas luces coloridas sobre los adornos del árbol llamaron la atención de la niña. Deshaciendo el abrazo de su madre buscó con curiosidad el origen de esas luces, terminando su vista en uno de los enormes ventanales del salón. Corrió hacia él, emocionada, a pesar de las llamadas de su madre.

-¡Tatiana! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Mira mami, las luces del norte!-dijo dando saltitos de alegría a la vez que señalaba el exterior.

Pronto su madre se le unió, y acariciándole la rubia cabellera que le caía por la espalda, dijo:

-Son hermosas, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, mucho-pegó con emoción las manitas al cristal, sonriendo, pero su expresión de júbilo cambió por completo cuando una pequeña estela luminosa cruzó el cielo-¡Mami mami! ¿Viste eso?

-¡Una estrella fugaz! Pero qué suerte ten…-al mirar hacia abajo se percató de que su niña se encontraba ya con las manitas juntas frente a su rostro y los ojos fuertemente apretados, concentrada. En cuanto bajó los brazos, le preguntó-¿Puedo saber qué pediste?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, asomándose de nuevo por la ventana y restándole importancia.

-Pedí una hermanita.

-¿U-una hermanita?-la reina rio nerviosa, antes de arrodillarse junto a Tatiana-pero ya tienes a Nicolay.

Su hija la miró y alzando una ceja respondió:

-Ajá. Ahora quiero una hermanita-y volvió la vista al cielo.

-Uy bueno, eso… eso tal vez no sea posible-dijo, acariciándose un brazo con cierta ansiedad antes de agregar más para sí misma-conseguir un hermanito ya nos fue bastante difícil, después de seis años creí que ya no lo lograríamos. Además, Nicolay apenas cumplió el año, aún es muy pequeño.

La chiquilla, sin despegar la vista de la ventana, se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces no le importará que haya pedido una hermanita.

En el silencio que se hizo entre ambas, Elsa fue capaz de distinguir las manecillas del antiguo reloj de péndulo, y recordando lo tarde que era se puso en pie y apretó a la niña contra su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que regreses a la cama, recuerda que San Nicolás no aparecerá si sigues despierta.

La pequeña pareció pensárselo un poco pero finalmente y separándose de la ventana, se dejó guiar de vuelta hacia la puerta del salón.

-Mami, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-preguntó de camino a la escalinata.

-Claro que sí corazón-le respondió su madre, dándole un suave apretón en el hombro.

* * *

En cuanto los primero rayos de luz le acariciaron el rostro, la pequeña abrió los ojos y, sin esperar ni un segundo más, salió de un salto de la cama y corrió lo más rápido que sus pies descalzos le permitieron hasta el gran salón. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe en cuanto las empujó, y sin dejar de sonreír se encaminó hasta el árbol. Lamentablemente, conforme se acercaba, su sonrisa iba desapareciendo; bajo el pino estaban exactamente los mismo regalos de la noche anterior, todos en el mismo lugar en que ella y su madre los habían dejado. Suspiró decepcionada y las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojitos verdes provocaron que la visión se le nublara. Pero aun así logró distinguir la pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel rosado y brillante que, si mal no recordaba, no estaba ahí antes. Con la manga de su bata de dormir se secó los ojos y apuró el paso hasta el pie del árbol. Estiró la mano y tomó con mucho cuidado el paquetito. Tuvo que volver a secarse los ojos para asegurarse de que había leído correctamente la etiquetita que lo acompañaba:

 _Para: Mi amada princesita._

 _De:…_

-Feliz navidad, copito-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas justo antes de que un par de fuertes brazos la apretaran y la levantaran del suelo.

-¡PAPI!-gritó emocionada, y en cuanto sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firme se giró para ver a su padre, aún ataviado con el uniforme de la Marina Real-¡Estás aquí, estás aquí!-y se arrojó a sus brazos, siendo atrapada nuevamente entre ellos.

-Te extrañé mucho, lucero de mi alba-agregó el hombre llenándole el rostro de besos y provocando una sonora carcajada por parte de la niña.

-También te extrañé papi-respondió ella, acariciándole las rojizas patillas con sus manitas-¡Oh! Debemos avisarle a mamá, ¡y a Nicolay y a los tíos Anna y Kristoff! Ven, vamos corre-dijo jalando a su padre de la mano, pero soltándolo al llegar a la escalinata.

-¡Tía Anna tía Anna!-gritó golpeando con fuerza a la puerta de la habitación-¡Despierta tía Anna! Mi papá ya…-se cortó al ver a su muy despeinada y malhumorada tía frente a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¿No ves que algunas personas tratamos de…

-¡Mi papá regresó!-le interrumpió emocionada-¡Mi deseo de navidad se cumplió! Él está aquí, ¡y ya es navidad!-abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja y pegando la trompita a su vientre dijo-feliz navidad primito. Feliz navidad tía Anna-agregó esta vez mirándola.

-Feliz navidad Tatiana-respondió la pelirroja sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡Pero ven, ven! Quiero que veas que mi deseo se cumplió de verdad.

-¡Wow, espera! Lento, que llevo algo de peso extra aquí.

Sin dejar de mirar alrededor jaló a su tía por la manga de la pijama, ansiosa por mostrarle que su padre había regresado. Frunció el ceño, extrañada ante la ausencia de su progenitor, e incluso comenzó a dudar sobre si lo que había visto sería real cuando divisó su inconfundible cabellera rojiza en la habitación de su madre, parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¡Mira mira! Ahí está-y ambas se pararon en el umbral de la habitación.

-Elsa, cielo, ¿estás ahí?-preguntaba Hans con una expresión mezcla de confusión y preocupación en el rostro.

-Sí sí-escucharon la voz de la reina del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien amor, yo sólo… ¡oh por dios! ¿qué clase de broma es esta?-y su melodiosa voz fue reemplazada por el sonido de unas cuantas arcadas-No otra vez.

-¡Oh por dios!-exclamó Anna con diversión, ganándose un par de miradas desconcertadas por parte de su sobrina y su cuñado-Yo sé lo que eso significa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la princesita, a lo que su tía respondió inclinándose lo más que pudo hacia ella.

-Que pronto vas a tener otro hermanito.

A la niña le costó un poco asimilar la noticia, pero una vez que lo hizo, y luego de que sus enormes y bellos ojos se abrieron con gran emoción, la pequeña lanzó un agudo gritito.

-¡SIIIIII! La estrella fugaz me cumplió el deseo ¡Ujuuuu!-y girando y brincando salió disparada a lo largo del corredor.

La pelirroja, sin dejar de sonreír, pasó su atención al príncipe consorte quien, aún desconcertado, dijo:

-Lo siento pero creo que no comprendo lo que sucede aquí.

Ampliando su malévola sonrisa, Anna se recargó en el marco de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos le explicó:

-Lo que sucede es que dejaste muy bien hecho tu trabajo antes de irte y regresas justo a tiempo para empezar a lidiar con cambios de humor y antojos extraños a la media noche. Pero descuida, si sientes que has perdido la práctica en eso de cambiar pañales-se dio un par de ligeros golpecitos en el vientre y continuó-pronto tendrás con quien practicar.

-Oh-fue todo lo que respondió Hans, repentinamente sonrojándose y mirando hacia la puerta tras la cual las arcadas continuaban-ya entiendo.

-Sí bueno. Feliz navidad Hans-dijo Anna antes de emprender la retirada-espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.

* * *

 **Es algo pequeñito, chafita y como dije anteriormente, aún no autorizado por mi beta (¡perdón Mara, perdón!) pero de verdad necesitaba un cambio de aires. Descuiden, "Un pequeño inconveniente" tendrá nuevo capítulo muy muy pronto, pero por lo pronto espero que esto les haya agradado.**

 **Mis mejores deseos para todos en estas fechas les envío un caluroso abrazo y coman mucho mucho. Nos leemos muy pronto, Bye bye! ^_-**


End file.
